Destiny
by madame.alexandra
Summary: Han Solo's eyes get caught on a Senate hearing in a Mos Eisley bar, and for some reason, he can't look away. Han/Leia (sort of) - pre ANH.


_a.n: so, this is actually inspired by one of **Chanel19's** fics, in which Han comments that he once saw Leia being "fired up" about something on the holonet. She's long since retired writing, but her work is still up!_

 _this takes place pre-ANH, right before Han's ill-fated run for Jabba. the timeline is probably not super accurate, but it's fic._

* * *

 _ **Destiny**_

* * *

As he went out of his way to go unnoticed in the corner of the seedy Mos Eisley cantina, Han Solo had his boots on the table and his eyes focused on the busted up old holo-transmitter hanging by what _seemed_ like a mere thread over the bar. He'd grown bored with the conversation of his smuggler compatriots, and cast around for something else to grasp his attention.

He'd first paused to look at the old thing because it was broadcasting the Imperial Senate's 'round-the-clock station, and he thought that strange for the kind of lowlife, criminal place the Cantina was – what interest did any of its patrons have in the law, or the process that made it? He'd continued to stare at the holovision, transfixed, when it had cut from a generic view of the massive hearing hall to a close-up of a petite, ivory-skinned human female.

Solo couldn't hear a damned thing; even if the volume had worked, it never would have been loud enough. He was still captivated, though – the cameras hadn't left her face for more than fifteen standard minutes now, and he wondered how someone could talk _that_ passionately for _that_ long about something.

He leaned his head back, ignoring Chewbacca as the Wookiee howled at one of Jabba the Hutt's Twi'lek slaves, haggling with her over the payment for the spice run they were scheduled to do for him tomorrow. Next to the Twi'lek sat a bounty hunter, no doubt to ensure she didn't try to make an escape, and next to Han sat Birnilla Lobos, a professional Han often picked up when he was back from a run.

Their raucous conversation faded into the background, and he figured he was the only one watching the political proceedings. The screen was too blurry and far away for him to read the name they'd projected up under her face, but no matter how long he watched, the bright, fiercely glimmering light in her eyes never faded.

Despite the fact that she had an extraordinarily pretty face for someone who looked about sixteen, it was _that_ look that had kept him from turning away. He found himself wondering what in the galaxy she could be that emotional about. There was a slight pink tinge to her cheeks, but from his vantage point he couldn't tell if it was make-up or sheer energy.

There was something about her that was enchanting.

She could be ranting about how smugglers were degenerates that slowly eroded law and order and he'd _probably_ still stare.

Chewbacca suddenly loomed in front of him, roaring something, and Han twitched slightly, startled.

"Chewie," he snarled, flinging his hand out and smacking the Wookiee in the shoulder. "I was watchin' that – move your big head!"

Taken aback, Chewbacca swiveled around, asking:

 _[Watching what?!]_

Han lifted his chin, adjusting so he could see better - but the camera was off her, now and on one of the Emperor's Grand Moff's – no, back on the girl, and now she was pointing, her face hard with anger. Han had never seen anyone mouth off to a Grand Moff like that – even _he_ hadn't, and he'd gotten court martialed at the Academy.

"Who's caught Solo's fancy?" Birnilla asked in her husky, low drawl. "Do I have competition?"

"Doubt it," the Bounty hunter at the table rasped, "You're a sure thing; that little human isn't for sale."

"You know who that is?" Han asked, turning to the being sharply.

He shrugged.

Chewie howled something softly.

"Princess of where?" Han asked.

 _[Alderaan.]_

Han frowned at the Wookiee.

"How do you know that?" he asked gruffly – since when was _Chewie_ politically turned in?

 _[All my people know who she is.]_ Chewbacca answered.

" _How_?" Han repeated.

Chewbacca pointed.

 _[She is against enslavement of non-humans,]_ he growled. _[She wants to free slaves. Kashyyyk is enslaved.]_

"Have you _met_ her?" Han asked him, affronted.

"Looking for an introduction, Solo?" Birnilla teased. "I think there are some systems on the outer rim where she's legal."

"She _is_ legal," the Twi'lek said softly, speaking unexpectedly. "On all systems."

"How do _you_ know? Birnilla lashed out nastily.

"My people are slaves, too," the Twi'lek snapped back, her cheeks flushing a dark blue. "She's the youngest person ever elected to the senate, and she was eighteen when it happened. Last year."

Han looked back at the screen – he'd never heard of anything like that, and he'd never been to Alderaan; smugglers had no business near a core, pacifist system that eschewed weapons and freely exported its regulated goods.

"Do any of you actually know her name?" Han asked sarcastically.

The Bounty hunter gave a laugh suddenly.

"The Empire calls her Little Miss In _alien_ able Rights."

"Who cares what her name is?" Birnilla, said, sidling closer to Han. She rested a manicured nail on his shoulder, tracing circles on his neck.

 _[Why are you jealous, Birnilla? He pays for you.]_ Chewie snorted.

The prostitute shot him a menacing glare, and Chewie snuffled at her in amusement, teasing her.

"If she gets you going, Solo, the Blue Net has a dirty flick themed around her," she whispered. "I'll find it for us later."

The Bounty hunter nodded, and laughed again.

"' _The Princess's First Time on the Senate Floor.'"_

Chewie tilted his head, and then bellowed something at the Bounty hunter that shut him up. Han shot the being a scowl.

"Wookiees don't like that kind of talk about women," he said stiffly.

"She's not even your species," the Hunter snapped, moving out of the booth. He yanked on the chain around the Twi'lek's neck, and Han looked away, unable to help her with her plight.

Back on the holovision, Alderaan's Princess had leaned so far out of her seat it looked like she might tumble to the vast senate floor – someone behind her was trying to ease her back, but she was too busy delivering what Han could only imagine was a stream of eloquent criticism at the same Grand Moff who had already tried to silence her.

He whistled.

"She must have guts," he said, shaking his head.

Next to him, Birnilla brooded, and Chewbacca shot a wary glance at the screen, shaking his head somberly.

 _[They aren't going to put up with her much longer.]_ he hummed ominously, and Han, his attention drawn away by a fight breaking out near their table – and by Birnilla sliding her tongue in his ear – forgot about her, and the strange way he'd felt when he watched her silent tirade – the way he'd been drawn, hypnotized.

He had no idea that less than a month later, she'd lay a medal around his neck and permanently alter the course his life was destined to take.

* * *

 _Bernilla is my own brainchild.  
HAN WAS DOOMED FROM DAY ONE._

 _-alexandra_

 _story #281_


End file.
